pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
James Devaney
James Martin Devaney (31 May 1890 - 14 August 1976) was an Australian poet, novelist, teacher, and journalist. Life Born in Bendigo, Victoria, Devaney attended St. Joseph's College, Hunters Hill, entering the Marist Brothers juniorate in 1904.Australian Poets and Their Works, by William Wilde, Oxford University Press, 1996. Print. He took his final vows in 1915 and adopted the religious name "Fabian Joseph". He left the order in 1921, after contracting tuberculosis, when his efforts to get adequate medical treatment were opposed by his Superior. From 1911, Devaney taught in schools in Sydney, South Australia, and New Zealand. On 29 November 1924 he married Phyllis Norah de Winton, who had been his nurse at the TB sanitorium. The marriage was childless. Under the pen-name 'Fabian', he contributed between 1924 and 1943 a nature column to the Brisbane Courier (renamed the Courier-Mail after 1933). "Tall, spare, gentlemanly and modest," says the Australian Dictionary of Biography, "Devaney was a humanitarian with a deep-rooted sense of justice. He remained a staunch Catholic, but no sectarian, who opposed intolerance and narrow-mindedness within the Church. Never afraid to speak his mind, he supported the Labor Party, advocated 'a democracy free from the monarchy' and was reputed to have declined appointment as M.B.E. in 1968".M.D. O'Hagan, 'Devaney, James Martin (1890–1976)', Australian Dictionary of Biography, National Centre of Biography, Australian National University. Web, 6 July 2014. Publications Poetry * Fabian: Poems. Melbourne: Lothian, 1923. * Earth Kindred. Melbourne: Frank Wilmot, 1931. * Dark Road. Hawthorn East, Vic: Hawthorn Press, 1938 1939. * Where the Wind Goes. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1939. * Debutantes: A poem. Hawthorn East, Vic: Hawthorn Press, 1939? *''Freight of Dreams''. Melbourne: Georgian House, 1946. * Poems Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1950. Novels * The Currency Lass : A tale of the convict days. Sydney: Cornstalk, 1927. * The Vanished Tribes. Sydney: Cornstalk, 1929. * Washdirt: A novel of old Bendigo. Melbourne: Georgian House, 1946. *''The New Law''. Brisbane: Queensland Authors and Artists Association, 1955. Non-fiction *''Agnes Littlejohn: A poet of quiet charm''. Sydney: Blake & Hargreaves, 1939? * Shaw Neilson (biography). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1944. *''Poetry of our Time: A review of contemporary values''. Carlton, Vic: Melbourne University Press, 1952. Juvenile * The Girl Oona, , and other tales of the Australian blacks. Sydney: Cornstalk Publishing Co., 1929 * The Witch-Doctor, and other tales of the Australian blacks. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1930. * I-rinka the Messenger, and other tales of the Australian blacks. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1930. *''The Fire Tribe, and other tales of the Australian blacks''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1930. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:James Devaney, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 6, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *"The Frog Pool" *James Martin Devaney at PoemHunter (7 poems) ;About *Devaney, James Martin (1890–1976) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography *Analysis of "The Frog Pool" Category:1890 births Category:1976 deaths Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Catholic poets Category:Australian Roman Catholics